


Locks

by carolyncaves



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hair, M/M, hair petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolyncaves/pseuds/carolyncaves
Summary: Rain pattered against the glass of the windows of their hotel room at Taelpar, and Gladio was more relaxed than he had been in weeks.





	Locks

**Author's Note:**

> This bit of frappuccino-sweet fluff was written for [Gladio Fluff Week](https://gladiofluff.tumblr.com/) Day 4: Hair Petting.
> 
> No beta, we die like writers. :)

Rain pattered against the glass of the windows of their hotel room at Taelpar, and Gladio was more relaxed than he had been in weeks. It was mid-afternoon and they'd collectively decided to just crash instead of running into the wilderness in the pouring rain to hunt down their latest mark. Gladio hadn't even argued the point.

Ignis was out rummaging through the trunk of the Regalia or shopping for Ebony or something. Prompto was passed out in the armchair, drooling on the upholstery. His phone glowed in his limp hand. He was crunched over on his side and he'd probably have a wicked crick in his neck later, but Gladio didn't want to wake him up and he didn’t feel like moving to fix him. Gladio was lying on his back on the dubiously-stained sofa, and even though it was too short for him and his legs were hooked up over the lumpy armrest, he was content. There was only one more thing he could have wanted.

"Noctis," he said.

Noctis was collapsed on one of the beds with his eyes closed, but he wasn't asleep. Gladio could tell from his breathing. That and the fact that he replied with a muffled "mmm".

"Get over here," Gladio said.

"Why?"

"I want you to.”

Noctis let out a long-suffering sigh and dragged himself up off the bed. He was really hamming it up. What a baby. He shuffled across the room, rubbing his eyes like a kid at nap-time, and stood over Gladio. "What?"

Gladio grabbed the edge of his jacket and tugged. "C'mere."

Noctis eyed him skeptically. "No room. You're freakishly huge."

"Funny, that’s the title of my sex tape," Gladio said reflexively. "It's also why there's plenty of room." He patted his abs, bare beneath his leather vest.

Noctis rolled his eyes, but when Gladio wrapped his arm around Noct's butt and pulled, Noctis let himself be tipped forward. Noct crawled top of Gladio, his leg finding space between Gladio's knees. Another time it might have gotten him hot. At the moment he felt too tranquil to bother. "I dunno, with all these muscles you're not very comfortable." Noctis lowered his head onto Gladio's chest, his chin digging into the divot between his pecs in what was probably spite.

"You like it," Gladio said. He brought his hands up to rest on Noct's back, solid though his lumpy coat. His weight was reassuring and his warmth was nice.

Noctis huffed derisively, but he turned his head and settled it against Gladio's chest. One of his hands crept up to Gladio's shoulder. His eyes slipped shut instantly. His breath puffed gently across Gladio's skin. His hair ...

Gladio dragged one of his hands up Noct's shoulders, up his neck, traced his ear. He brushed that dark hair away from Noct's face. It was soft as it slipped over his calloused fingers, so Gladio kept doing it. He combed his hand slowly and gently through Noct's silky locks. He carefully tucked the strands around Noct’s ear at the end of each pass. His thumb brushed along his hairline on the return stroke.

"S'nice," Noct murmured.

"Yeah, it is," Gladio rumbled quietly.

Noct was asleep pretty fast after that. Gladio could feel his back rise and fall with every breath he took, so it was easy to tell when he was out. Gladio kept going, his fingers running slowly across Noct's scalp, but pretty soon he was feeling drowsy himself.

Almost reluctantly, Gladio curled his broad palm around the back of Noct's head and let it rest there. His hand seemed big, holding Noctis like that. He liked it. Being big enough to cover Noct, when he needed to.

When he wanted to, too.

The drumming of the rain and weight of Noctis against him pressed him down into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Of the four of them, Noctis clearly has the most touchable hair.
> 
> Hunt me down on tumblr [@carolyncaves](https://carolyncaves.tumblr.com/).


End file.
